


'Eye of the Needle' - 1x07

by raktajinos



Series: Delta Drabbles - a Rewatch Challenge [7]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode Related, Gen, POV Original Character, Romulans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raktajinos/pseuds/raktajinos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The letters the crew left with Telek R'Mor are delivered two decades later by his daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Eye of the Needle' - 1x07

**Author's Note:**

> The series never conclusively said whether Dr R'Mor was able to deliver the letters. We know he died, but it was suggested that maybe he left it to one of his children. So this is that. Canonically, when Voyager does make contact with the AQ, the letters are never mentioned....but I'd like to think they actually arrived.

Saeihr T'Mor pushed her shoulders back and straightened her uniform, trying to calm the nerves in her stomach. She walked proudly down the hallways of Starfleet Headquarters, assured of her mission but still concerned of the success of it. She'd carefully planned to be on Earth on this time, dedicated to completing her father's last request. When her father had told her of his experience twenty years ago with a time-travelling ship stuck in the Delta Quadrant, she was at first concerned, because the illness that plagued him the last few years of his life had stolen away many of his memories. But after significant proof, she was impressed with her father, that he'd made such a promise in a politically tense time, and alose that he'd not let a word of it slip in sixteen years. The Romulan government would have paid handsomely for the information, using it for whatever leverage they could on the Federation. Her father could have been made a very wealthy and respected man on Romulas if he'd shared it. But in concealing it, he'd risked, for nearly two decades, being arrested on charges of treason. 

Saeihr had to wait four years after the death of her father to deliver the files. She'd long ago decided that the military was not a path for her, nor was science - she just didn't have the aptitude for violence or for mathematics, the latter of which was always a bit of a disappointment to her father. She always regretted that she could not share in his work to the level her siblings could. Instead she'd decided to follow her parent's other teachings, that of peace and co-operation, following her passion for discussion and legality. 

Upon the death of her father and the entrusting of this mission to her, she'd already spent several years working low-level positions in the Romulan Intergalactic Co-operation Department, and decided to apply for a position within the Ambassador's Office, stationed on Earth. It would give her much needed experience in her chosen field, as well as providing a legitimate reason for her to be wandering the halls of the Starfleet Admirality. 

Which is where she found herself now. She'd started off as a junior member of the department, but after three years of hard work, she'd earned herself a respected position and her presence here would not be considered odd. Despite the numerous times she'd worked with these people, how well they knew her professionally, she was worried about this conversation; it wasn't going to be easy. 

She'd picked Admiral Paris to deliver the letters to. The fact that he had a son on Voyager was a major reason, Saeihr hoped it would make him more receptive to her story; plus she liked the Admiral quite a bit. At first he seemed cold and disconnected, but once you got to know him he had a great sense of humour and was deeply invested in the lives of the people closest to him; and she was pleased to believe she was one of those people. Still, the close relationship she thought they had could be hurt by this information; that she had knowledge that he was going to lose his son and didn't share that with him to prevent it. Most people did not care much about the Temporal Prime Directive when the lives of people they loved were at risk. 

She braced herself, mind made up and walked up to the glass door of the Admiral's office, knocking lightly. 

"Sae! Come on it!" the Admiral greeted warmly, gesturing her in. 

This was it.


End file.
